Dove
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: She was suppose to be a key, a tool, as in no emotions, but here she was staring into the toxic green eyes of Beast Boy and her heart racing, yet she was only a nine year old and somehow she knew something about this boy that he never shared with the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Teen Titans story, I think it'll be just a few chapters maybe five at most. Anyways this is an AU of the episode The End. In this one, Robin doesn't save Raven, it's Beast Boy who saves her and in the process of saving her, younger Raven reveals something.**

**Here's a slightly longer summary and better one:**

_**She was suppose to be a key, a tool, as in **_**no****_ emotions, but here she was staring into the toxic green eyes of Beast Boy and her heart racing, yet she was only a nine year old and somehow she knew something about this boy that he never shared. With her team mates at stake she soon ended her father's wrath and beast Boy comes to question her of his deepest secret. Soon secrets are revealed, pasts dug up, bonds made stronger, and friends become more, all because, the world nearly ended..._**

**I suck at Summaries :P lol but don't worry it should be a lot more interesting than...the summary, and I always wondered why Robin went instead of like Beast Boy! I'll admit Robin is the better fighter which is why he should have stayed and Beast Boy should have gone! **

**Oh at the part where beast Boy volunteers things become MAJORLY different, so don't bug and piss up because 'it's not right!' uh duh that's the point of an AU. So if you become overwhelmed or underwhelmed then become whelmed! Because you will read this, you will like this and you will review this! If I seem distraught well I'm not! I'm traught and you better be too! O.o**

**Anyways, I've been watching Young Justice (If you didn't notice by my Robin hints...), does anybody else watch it? Are you guys as mad as I am that episode 8 of season 2 won't be on until September? I hate it! Gosh they left us hanging there, and they brought BB in! But they need to not bring more characters, they introduced way too many and there was a large gap in those 5 years, like really they need to give the new characters more screen time, especially BB :3 he's so cute.**

**OK done ranting.. enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

"All the luck in the world couldn't stop him now." Raven whispered as she clutched the penny tightly in her hand.

"No but you can." Raven went wide eyed as Beast Boy wrapped his arms quickly around her and then bolted from the room.

!~*~*~!

"Raven no!" Robin screamed as he struggled with the black magic holding him in place. Raven stood with her back to her friends and shook her head.

"This is the only way to stop him." she said with slight emotion.

"Raven there are other ways." Beast Boy begged.

"Friend Raven, please. Do not do this." Star begged.

"Raven! You know there's other ways." Cyborg added.

"No.. there's not." she flinched herself as she caused her friends to black out, they tumbled to the ground and Raven held back her emotions.

"Good." Slade smirked and they walked off.

!~*~*~!

"You're a fool. What ever he's promised you he won't deliver." Raven spoke.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Slade replied.

"You think I don't know my own father?" Raven questioned.

"You're just a key, a pawn, something insignificant, you don't know anything." Slade growled.

"Then it's something we have in common, because soon, you'll insignificant too." Raven answered.

"Stupid child! You don't know what you're saying!" Slade snapped, his hands a blaze, soon the fire demons pulled him back and Raven eyed them lazily.

"Leave him." Raven commanded as her four eyes appeared and blazed a fire red. She began to walk off but paused and spoke one last thing. "You're already insignificant, your own army won't even listen to you."

!~*~*~!

"We have to try..one last time, if not for Raven for the world." Robin slammed his fist into his open palm and the other Titan's nodded in agreement. They all began to leave and Beast Boy looked at the Titan Tower one last time, getting the strange feeling he would never see the tower the same again.

"I'm coming Raven." he whispered and took off behind his team mates.

!~*~*~!

"It's time for my payment." Slade growled at the four eyes.

"Payment?" the deep voice laughed. "The gem returned on her own free will, you did nothing."

"We had a deal!"

"That you did not accomplish, I did."

"I will make you pay one way or another." Slade lit his hands a blaze and sent them forward. Suddenly large fire hands came out and held Slade between them.

"I granted you the powers and now I will take them." Slade let out a scream as his body blazed in fire, vanishing between the hands.

!~*~*~!

"It's starting." Raven stared at the darkening room, holding the 'lucky' penny tightly in hand.

"Raven!" Robin screamed as they attacked the fire demons. Raven threw a hand back and the demons vanished, her friends stood there watching her.

"I can not stop it, it's already begun." Raven admitted.

"You're willing to let everything go to waste because of some dumb prophecy that might not even be true?" Robin questioned but Raven remained silent.

"I know what I know." she finally spoke.

"But nobody knows their destiny, Raven you can pick yourself what to do." Beast Boy spoke.

"I've known all my life, this day has finally come and I can't do anything about it, that was the only reason I was created." Raven whispered. Robin stared, not accepting this.

"Raven we can change this." all the titan's nodded in agreement.

"Friend Raven things must not go this way." Star Fire smiled.

"I'm afraid they do." she whispered. "And I just wanted to make your last day on earth happy...but I couldn't even do that." she muttered.

"Raven being with you is a happy day." Beast Boy whispered she smiled softly at him.

"Raven there are things we don't know about our destinies and this prophecy falls in that category, it doesn't have to happen." Robin explained.

"You're right there are things in our destinies we don't know about, like how I didn't know I would make great friends like you all." Raven smiled forcefully. Beast Boy made a move to step forward but Robin took hold of Ravens hands and held them high between the two of them.

"That's what great friends are for." she smiled but pulled her hands out, Robin stumbling backwards.

"Then as my great friends let me go." she turned and a large black shield grew from Raven's magic. She began to climb the growing steps up to the palm. She reached it and sat in mid air.

Robin slammed his fists into the shield, Star Fire attacking from above, Cyborg from below and Beast Boy anywhere he could reach.

Raven's heart was racing as she spoke, "The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal!" her body and arms were glowing with the red symbols, her hair blazed and she let out a scream as the symbols circled around her floating body, her eyes glowing.

"Raven!" Star Fire screamed but turned and held onto Robin, Beast Boy stared in horror as raven was engulfed in a bright light, he did however notice something slip from Raven's hand and hit the floor. The bright light became a blazing yellow and begun to spin and crush the hand that raven had been standing on. The Titan's stood in fear, Ravens shield now gone. Trigon began to come out and his laugh filled the room as the Titan's stared up at Trigon.

He let another laugh out as he sent out a wave of his power, the Titan's sent backed and blacked out.

!~*~*~!

The last of Raven's shields gave way and Robin stirred, looking around in pure horror at the destroyed Jump City. He took note of all the people turned statues.

"I could have done something." he growled. Taking another look around the City he shook his head. "I should have done more."

A raven caught his attention, he looked around and began to follow it. He climbed to the rooftops and followed after it. After climbing many buildings he reached the high building in Jump City. He looked around only to find the Raven gone and spot his friends there already.

"Raven must have used some of her power to save us." Robin finally spoke.

"I don't see the point." Cyborg spoke bitterly. "There isn't much left for us to do, seeing as how we're the only one's left."

"Raven left us behind because she thought we had some hope of beating Trigon!" Robin snapped. "And that's what we're going to do."

"Think about it Cy, this is for Raven...and the world." Beast Boy placed a gently hand on Cyborg's shoulder and he nodded.

"You're right." they all came together joining hands then suddenly bursting backwards as a surge of Raven's power escaped them.

"Some of her power too..?" Robin grinned, they all looked at him for a minute before they caught on. "Titans..." Robin began and the other three grinned.

"Go."

!~*~*~!

"A simple goodbye peck from my daughter won't do much." Trigon laughed as he sent a beam at the Titan's. They let screams out as they tumbled into darkness then landed back in the ruined library.

"I don't get it... that should have worked." Robin muttered and the other Titan's stared in confusion.

"There was no guarantee it would work." Cyborg pointed out.

"Well it should have... the good guys always win." Beast Boy growled.

"This isn't one of the comics BB...this is...real life." Cyborg whispered.

"I know..." Beast Boy mumbled.

"There must be something else we can do!" Robin snapped.

"There must be." Star Fire spoke softly. "But we just must not be able to see it. Perhaps it is a simple answer and we are looking for the difficult one's."

"There's never a simple answer to a difficult question." Robin sneered.

"I can't help but feel like Raven isn't gone though." beast Boy admitted.

"She is." Robin snapped. "We all saw her turn into the portal."

"But you did not all see what truly happened to _all_ of her, just the key half of her was used." they all turned to see Slade there.

"Slade!" Robin growled and jumped forward with a punch, Slade just dodged and Star sent her green bolts forward, which again he dodged. Beast Boy went forward and tackled him to the ground. He shifted back to his human-ish form and held Slade down while growling down at him.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy growled.

"Simple minded you are." Slade spoke. "I said Raven is not truly gone, there is a way to get her back."

"This better not be a trick." Robin snapped behind Beast Boy.

"Oh it's not trust me on that one boy wonder." Slade whispered. Beast Boy let out a shriek as he was flipped head first and landed on his back, Slade jumped to his feet and turned to face the group. "But I can only show one of you."

"I'll go." Robin spoke quickly. Beast Boy quickly recovered and shoved Robin aside.

"No, _I'll_ go." he spoke.

"Beast Boy you don't-"

"I said I'll go." Beast Boy interrupted quickly. "Robin you're the better fighter and you're needed here. I can handle this myself." Robin stared and a small smile graced his lips.

"I'm proud Beast Boy." he placed a hand on the changeling's shoulder and nodded.

"Beast Boy." Star Fire spoke as she walked closer. "Bring her back safely... please... and thank you." Star smiled.

"I will." he smiled at them.

"One last thing." Cyborg finally spoke up. "Don't get killed BB." he smiled and Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's go." Slade snapped.

"One last thing." Beast Boy ran to where the large hole was and he looked around until he found it. The small object Raven had dropped when she was engulfed in the bright light.

"For Luck." Beast Boy held the penny tightly as he followed Slade

!~*~*~!

"I'll create a distraction." Robin announced and stood up. "The two of you try your best to cause some damage to him in any way possible." the three remaining Titan's nodded and took off. Robin quickly sent a double sided arrow at Trigon's ear and he just chuckled as the explosive side of the arrow was revealed.

"Do not try anything fools. You will not succeed in any of this." Trigon called out to the Titans. Robin was caught suddenly by his cape and brought to Trigon's eye level. "My daughter had a pest like you around her?" he questioned but Robin remained silent. "No wonder she was so weak."

"Robin!"

!~*~*~!

The walk down the tunnel was silent. Slade couldn't help it went his eyes wandered over to the young changeling. He eyed the boy up and down, head to toe. A smirk grew to his hidden lips as he wondered how far he could push the laid back boy before he made another move to hurt him.

"What does it feel like?" Slade spoke suddenly, startling Beast Boy.

"W-what?" he questioned.

"What does it feel like knowing you are the weak one on the supposed 'amazing' Teen Titans?" Slade reworded.

"I might not be the strongest but I'm not weak." Beast Boy spoke after minutes of silence. He paused himself mentally and spoke again. "Strength isn't measured in physical strength but by how far a person is willing to go for the one's they love." he admitted softly, remembering the last thing his mother had spoken to him.

"_Mom!" an eight year old boy sobbed. His skin an eerie green, his eyes toxic green and his hair tree green. His tears ran down his soaked face blending with the water._

"_Baby I'm here." his mother spoke, straining herself. She let her soaked hand drift to his face._

"_Mom..." the boy sobbed holding her hand for dear life. "Mom w-where's dad..?" his mother's expression told it all. She had no clue right now._

"_Gar..." she whispered. "Gar look at me." she flinched from her pain and tone. The boy known as Gar looked at her through tear filled eyes. "Gar he's a-already..." she gasped for breath and the boy shook his head._

"_No...no, no, no! Mom no! Don't say it!" he sobbed through clenched teeth. "No mom..." his face dropped to her abdomen. Her shirt drenched and torn, blood decorating it. _

"_Hon..he's gone..." she finished. _

"_Mom no..." he cried clutching her hand with his right one and her shirt with his left. "No!" he screamed into her shirt. "No.." he whispered._

"_Hon..y-you have to g-go." her voice was forced now and suddenly the floor was shaking..only it wasn't a floor. It was a room on a boat. _

_They had been peacefully riding in the new family boat when suddenly the engine shut down and a storm began to roll in. Soon they were surrounded by flesh eating sharks. Gar had been frightened and soon the storm took full plague on the small boat. His father had sent the drenched Garfield down and he reluctantly followed orders. From the small window in the bottom half of the boat he began to see splashing in the water, the sharks all moved in one direction and suddenly his mom was swimming by the window. A startled Garfield jumped back and watched as his mom reached the engine under the water, she moved quickly, sending glances every now and then until she was sent into the window. Garfield shrieked for his mom and with out a second thought ran up to the deck._

_He was quick to dive in and change form, he had been new to the whole shape shifting but he had gotten a good hang on it, he was a shark now. He swim wildly searching for his mom. He finally spotted her a large gash on her side, he swam quickly and she recognized his green form, grabbing on he swam them up. The other sharks had finished devouring something on the other side and made a beeline for Gar and his mom._

_Garfield's mom was quick to climb up and pull her sun on. She stumbled down the stair case and tumbled to the ground. Garfield ran over and dropped down...crying for his mom._

_Now he understood, his father had given himself up to help his mom get in and fix the engine. But they had not been expecting her to be attacked as well. _

"_Garfield, baby I n-need you to g-go..." his mom whispered. "I n-need you to change...into...a b-bird...a bird a-and then..go..." she panted running out of breath. Garfield looked at his mom through moist eyes, his legs sitting in the pool of blood, his hands coated in dry and wet blood, his hair dripping and his eyes brimmed with slight red from his tears._

"_Mom...I..I'm not strong enough..." he sobbed._

"_Honey... strength..Strength isn't... measured i-in physical strength... but by how far a p-person is willing to g-go for the one's t-they love..." she finished with a small forced smile and tears racing down her face._

"_D-dad...gave it a-all for us..." Gar explained. She nodded and brought a hand to his face._

"_Go...please baby for me..for your mother..go.."_

"_W-what about my secret..? He asked." she shook her head and smiled again._

"_Don't let i-it drag you...down... embrace it.." she let out a sigh of pain and her eyes twitched slightly and she closed them. Gar went wide eyed and shook her. _

"_Mom! Mom! Mom no!" he cried holding her tight. "Mom no!"_

"_I-it's...fine...you're..s-secret..w-will be yours..B-beast Boy.."she whispered, he went wide eyed again, his mom had never referred to his 'super hero' name, just his birth name. He watched her close her eyes and her breath stop. He stared down at his now cold mother. He placed a kiss on her check and suddenly shivered, he felt somebody watching him. He glanced around the room and he spotted a shadow at the top of the staircase. Beast Boy watched as it retreated and he made nothing of it. If not, fear, the shadow gave him a strange surge of strength. With a new found bravery he turned to his now dead mother._

"_I'll be strong mom...for you..and dad." with that he transformed into an eagle and took off, strangely he spotted a white dove near by and couldn't help but wonder what it was doing this far out._

"Silly boy, gaining strength from a loved one is not true strength." Slade growled.

"Then you don't know strength at all." Beast Boy walked on as Slade came to a halt. He sneered at the changeling but kept walking.

"If it weren't for the promise of the world returning to normal by finding Raven I would abandon you now." he growled but Beast Boy let the comment stay in the air, no comeback for that at all.

!~*~*~!

"Robin!" Star Fire shrieked as Trigon flung Robin from the top of Titan Tower, where he had built his 'throne', and towards the water. Robin fell with hidden fear in him until Star caught him, mid fall. He smiled up at her and she brought him to the ground.

"I don't know how to fight him." Robin admitted.

"I fear we have not faced an enemy as great as Trigon..." Star looked at the nearing Cyborg. "Our only hope remaining..."

"Raven.." they spoke in unison.

!~*~*~!

"Uh..is this lava?" Beast Boy questioned as he eyed the large body of lava.

"Yes." Slade answered. Beast Boy went wide eyed at the small brown boat. He gulped and paused. Slade turned to the boy and under the mask raised an eyebrow. "What? Afraid of boats?" Slade chuckled not knowing how hard that question would hit the young changeling.

"Actually maybe just a little." he admitted cheekily. "Maybe I could..I dunno.. fly over the body of burning and death filled lava instead of ridding in a boat?" he asked nervously.

"No." Slade said in a monotone. "Now get in." Slade clambered in and sat down leaving an empty spot for Beast Boy.

"Right." he sighed, climbing in with shaking hands. Slade threw a paddle at Beast Boy who eyed the thing like it was a weapon. "Won't the boat burn or something?"

"No." Slade gave no further explanation, and began to paddle himself. Beast Boy followed suit and soon they were far into the body of lava.

"Why?" Beast boy questioned softly.

"What?" it was Slade's turn to be confused by a question.

"Why are you helping us?" Beast Boy reworded.

"The promise of the world returning to the way it once was." Slade answered. "The deal was cut between me and Trigon...then I will do all I can to force him back." Slade growled, revenge filling his tone.

"So basically this is for personal benefit?" BB summarized.

"You could say that." Slade answered.

"Just when I thought you were changing." Beast Boy chuckled darkly.

"Never." Slade whispered, Beast Boy barely catching that. The boat came to a halt and they climbed out. "We're near."

"Yes..you are." a voice chuckled and fire demons crawled from the lava.

"Just when I thought things couldn't uh..I dunno, get worse?" Beast Boy sighed.

!~*~*~!

"So this was a distraction?" Trigon questioned loudly and the Titan's stared across the body of water at the four eyed red demon.

"Possibly." Robin shot back.

"It might have worked... had I been an idiot. I can see Slade and the green changeling making their way to the remains of my daughter." Trigon explained. "Too bad it will not work. Nothing can work now." he chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Robin sneered with poison in his tone.

!~*~*~!

Beast Boy rested on his hands and knee's panting for breath, his purple and black outfit torn in several places. He lifted his head up to see Slade finish off the last demon, they had stopped coming but the one's that had gotten out were strong and hard to take down. Slade turned to the shaking changeling and shook his head.

"Weak." he spat before walking off.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Beast Boy sarcastically answered. He stood on wobbling feet and followed behind Slade.

A long silence filled the air between the two indifferent figures.

"So..this deal... With Trigon? What was it about?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

"Power..." Slade answered lazily. "I was promised power, power I did not receive." Beast Boy sensed there was more to the deal and decided to push it.

"What else?" he asked.

"Nothing more." Slade spoke.

"Come on, a big tough guy like you wouldn't settle for just power, he'd want more." Beast Boy laughed. "He'd want like immunity to everything." Beast Boy kept laughing, angering Slade. "He'd want the ability to like walk on water." Beast Boy cracked up until a hand slapped him into the wall. He stumbled against the wall until he tripped over his feet. "Ah dude what was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"I want to hear no more from you." Slade sneered. Beast Boy stared at him for a moment, remembering Terra, his first true love interest.

"Why do you want power?" Beast Boy asked climbing to his feet. "You go to such lengths to gain it..." Slade listened as the changeling spoke on. "You took Robin by threatening our lives, you took Terra by manipulating her emotions of pride...you took Raven by falling for her fathers promise of power..." he spoke softly. Slade remained silent and Beast Boy looked up at him. "Terra gave her life to stop you...yet you came back... how?" Slade remained silent and Beast Boy gave up on a response.

"Trigon." he spoke. Beast Boy looked up.

"What?"

"Trigon stopped my death from Terra...promised me power...and truly did promise more." he sighed.

"What..more?" Beast Boy whispered, now genuinely curious.

"What Terra took from me..." Beast Boy stared at him as his hand reached to the mask on his face. "My humanity." he removed it and Beast Boy went wide eyed. Three long slashes ran down the middle of his forehead and over a black socket and down to his right cheek. His 'skin' a foul and sick gray, his teeth bared, covered by nothing, his remaining eye stared down at Beast Boy expecting a worse reaction. Beast Boy stared as Slade put the mask back on and the rest of the walk was silent. They reached the end of a tunnel and Slade stopped. He took a deep breath. "I cannot go farther. You must go alone, find Raven..she won't look the same but you'll know it's her...Bring her back she's the only hope left." Slade turned to walk away and Beast Boy looked at the large opening. Lots of rocks, they looked to be burning hot, they went high and down below the ground was a few feet about twenty at most, but dark and looked unwelcoming.

"Slade." Beast Boy called with his back to him. He heard Slade stop and he took a deep breath and whispered softly. "You never had humanity." with that he jumped down and took the form of a crow, he soared through the large tunnels of rock. He paused and changed to his human form.

Looking around he spotted a shadow, a shiver running up his spine. The shadow was the same as the one from the boat...those years ago. He slowly walked over the soft sobs of a child were heard. Tripping over an unseen rock Beast Boy tumbled to the ground with a thump and the sobs stopped, a soft forced giggle was heard and then the shadow moved on.

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted, quickly climbing to his feet. He ran around the corner hoping to see the owner of this shadow but instead saw a flash of white turn another corner. He chased on until he skidded to a stop and saw a white dove perched on a high rock. He stared, memories flashing in his mind. "M-mom.." he whispered, tears forming, he blinked them away and dropped to his arms. "I..I should've stayed behind... I should have let Robin come... I'm... I'm weak." he whispered his head down and facing the ground, his eyes shut tight.

"No you're not Garfield." a childish voice whispered and he sprang his head up in horror to see a small purple haired girl frowning down at him.

**End of chapter one!**

**Read this please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**OK I know Raven does not take the form of a dove. I did say this was an AU and I know Slade and Beast Boy were...OOC. It's my first Teen Titan's FF and I'm not use to writing for them, I'm a little rusty on the show, I haven't seen it in a while but I hope I wasn't..too off. Now then, Raven will be a nine..? Year old girl and dressed in white, I made her have the form of a dove for a certain reason, I had the flashback of Garfield's mom for a reason, one you'll find out about in later chapters. Robin, is not one of my favorite character's in Teen Titan's, which is why I show little of him in this, though in Young Justice he's one of my favorite characters...strange. OK well the boat ride was different with Beast Boy, the walk, the chase, finding Raven, everything was different because it's my story and I wanted it to go like that.**

**OK that's done, um nothing left to say except review please, if you have any question's PM me.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, A/N at the bottom from now on and it's very important, please read it! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Beast Boy stared in horror at the small purple haired girl standing before him. She looked just like raven. Purpleish hair, gray skin, the same violet eyes, but these eyes shone with curiosity and fear, something Raven never let show.

"Garfield?" she whispered and he shook his head, how did this girl know his name?

"Who are you?" he questioned and she backed up until she hit the wall behind her.

"I-I forgot... I'm not suppose to s-speak to you." she whispered, pulling her hood over her head and turning to run.

"Wait!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet and chased after the girl without changing forms, so as not to frighten the girl.

!~*~*~!

"There is not much we can do now." Star Fire looked down at the ground.

"What a pity." all three titans looked up in shock to see a Star Fire look a like. Except she was dressed differently, she wore a black skirt, shirt and boots, her collar, belt and the bottom of her shoes purple. Her hair was held in a high ponytail and her eyes were gleaming a brilliant red, either way it was obviously a Star Fire look a like.

"Star?" Robin questioned and she flashed him a grin.

"The better version." she winked. "Cyborg and Robin are here too." she whispered and soon two other figures came up behind her. Another Robin, one with red and yellow, but where the costume should be green, it was black instead. Cyborg still had his robotic parts but instead of being blue and white they were blue and black. "Too bad Beast Brat isn't here." the glanced at her nails and then looked up with a grin. "He's always fun to toss around.

"Leave my friends out of this." Star's eyes glowed a brilliant green and she stepped forward with her fists high up.

"Oh settle down, I'm only here to take care of you." Nega Star laughed and flew forward into Star Fire, sending both of them crashing through the wall. Robin quickly turned and jumped up dodging the Nega Robin. Nega Robin quickly brought a stick up and narrowly missed Robin's head.

"Watch where your swinging that." he snapped.

"I'd rather not." he growled with an echo in his voice.

Cyborg dodged yet another punch from Nega Cyborg and he sent a kick forward.

"Keep that leg close if you want to keep it." the evil Cyborg hissed.

"Keep that tone with me and you'll be a goner!" Cyborg shot back.

"What's the matter Star?" Nega Star purred. "Afraid to show your true colors? Afraid Robin will think your...evil?" Star Fire went wide eyed and scrunched her face in anger.

"Do not use my friends against me! It is what we call dirty fighting!" she growled throwing another blast at the evil Star who dodged with ease.

"Come on Star, you're a little rusty now." she taunted. "Oh and don't worry, when I win, I'll take good care of Roby-poo for us." she laughed. Star growled and tackled the evil Star out of the air shocking her. They crashed into the ground and Star sent a punch to her face.

"Do! Not! Talk! To! Me! That! Way!" she screamed with each punch.

"What? Are you holding back?" Nega Cyborg snickered.

"Not on you I ain't!" Cyborg threw him against the wall and dodged the kick Nega Cy sent his way.

"You sure didn't hold back the tears when dear old mom passed." Nega Cy laughed. Cyborg narrowed his eyes and let out a scream before smashing his fist into the robot.

"Come on Robin, don't you want to be as good as ba-" Nega Robin was cut off by a kick from Robin to the gut.

"Don't even speak of him." he hissed with venom dripping from each word. Nega Rob cackled as he climbed to his feet.

"Come on, remember when he said you could join the Justice League? Remember how he thought he could trick you by not showing you the real deal?" he boomed with laughter and Robin's eye twitched slightly.

"Shut up!" he screamed sending a punch then kick to the cackling Nega Robin.

"It's not my fault he didn't trust you." he smiled at Robin then climbed to hiss feet, with the help of the wall behind him. "Then he put you to babysit all those idiotic children..." he grinned wildly and Robin had enough.

"Never speak of him again!" Robin slapped his hands around Nega Robin's neck and he just cackled.

"I ho-oped you w-would do that." Robin's eyes went wide.

!~*~*~!

"I just want to talk!" Beast Boy cried out and climbed the stairs, right behind the purple haired girl.

"Leave me alone!" she cried and turned once she had entered the large temple like building. She glanced behind her shoulder then shook her head. "This cannot be happening!" she mumbled to herself.

"Please!" Beast Boy tried again but she kept running. "Man for a nine year old girl, she sure knows how to run." he breathed to himself. The girl shrieked as she was sent forward by a dislodged rock.

"Raven!" he cried out, jumping forward and pulling the girl up by the cloak around her neck, slightly choking her, but stopping her from falling forward and down the next staircase.

"Leave me alone please!" she begged, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I'm here to help." Beast Boy explained and she looked up.

"**(1)**How did you get so old..?" she whispered, causing a puzzled expression to focus on BB's face.

"What?"

"You were just eight last time I saw you...it..it wasn't long ago was it?" she whispered.

"I'm fourteen now." he whispered. She shook her head.

"No...no, no! No this cannot be true!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're Raven aren't you?" he asked and she looked up.

"Don't tell my father where I am." she cried. "Please!"

"Raven...I don't think you remember anything." he flinched when the girls eyes flashed red.

"I know that my father wants to use me as a key! I won't let him! The world would end if I let him!" she cried. Beast Boy bit onto his bottom lip, not sure on what to say.

"If I said it already happened, what would you do?" he asked slowly.

"That's a dumb question." she snapped. "It hasn't happened yet...has it?" he grinned nervously but nodded.

"It..it has." she gaped at him. "I came here to save you...Raven I'm your friend."

"No. No you aren't suppose to know who I am!" she cried. "All I had to do was save you!" she grabbed her hair and shook her head. "Azar said it would help me be a better person! He never said I would know you later in life!"

"Who's Azar?" she glared at him and he held his hands up in defense. "Just asking."

"Garfield-"

"And how do you know my name?" he raised an eyebrow and she remained emotionless. "I haven't told me team my real identity yet, how would you know it?"

"I know more about you than you think. Look... I feel..I feel like this is wrong. I feel like you shouldn't be here...something bad will happen." she whispered. "What has my father done so far..?"

"So much." he sighed. "I can't even begin to tell you. Everyone, well, almost everyone is gone. They're all statues. Just me and a few friends made it thanks to you." he explained.

"I..I have friends?" she whispered and Beast Boy smiled softly and nodded.

"Lots of friends." she smiled slightly and climbed to her feet.

"If you came to rescue me..does this mean you were going to take me back to these friends?" she asked and he nodded.

"They all wanted to come and help..but only one of us could." he stood as well and reached out a hand to take hers.

"You must care an awful lot to not have let one of the others come. You wanted to risk your life for me?" she questioned.

"I guess you could say I might care a little more than the others, but don't get me wrong, I mean they all care a lot, but I guess I just feel like I care more..?" he chuckled nervously. "If that, uh, makes sense?" Raven giggled and nodded.

"You're kind of funny." Beast Boy smiled and a blush rose to his green cheeks.

"That's what you said to me the first day we meet. When we formed the team."

"I'm on a team?" she whispered.

"Yes, and you help lots of people. Everyone loves you, you're a hero." he grinned and she stared at him, looking for a trace of any sort of lie.

"I'm a hero?" he nodded and she finally took his hand. "I guess I must be better than I thought." they began to walk back the way they had come, remaining silent this time though. Beast Boy glanced at the small girl holding onto his hand. He noticed she wore the exact same clothes that Raven wore on a daily bases except this girls clothes were paper white instead of black and purple.

"So, uh, any reason you're wearing white?" Raven rose and eyebrow at the question.

"This is what I wear every day. White is my favorite color." Beast Boy gave another puzzled look at her explanation.

"But when your older you wear black and purple like, everyday." he explained. Raven tilted her head at his response. "But Azar told me that white should be my primary color."

"I guess he must have changed his mind because you end up wearing black and purple." Beast Boy shrugged. He looked around and finally another question came to mind. "Hey have you seen a dove around here?" he asked and Raven nodded.

"It was me who sort of did that. I love Doves and that one some how made it and was here with me. It's the form I normally take when I'm in Azarath, Azar warned me though, that it wouldn't last forever though. He told me it might change once I left Azarath." she whispered. "I don't want it to change... I like doves, my mommy likes them too.**(2)**" Beast Boy frowned at this.

"When you join the team, you don't use doves anymore." he whispered and she glanced at him. "You use the form of a Raven."

"I guess it would be more fitting." she whispered after a few minutes of silence. "My name is after all Raven..." they remained silent again and once they reached the wall where Beast Boy had come down from they stared up. "How do we get out?"

"I have an idea." he grinned and transformed. Raven stared for a moment before finally climbing onto the pterodactyls back. She clutched onto his neck tightly once he took off, she shut her eyes in horror and held tight as he moved quickly. After a moment she cracked open an eye and looked around. She smiled slightly until he landed, he transformed and Raven held onto his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let's uh, get out of here." she nodded in agreement and they headed down the tunnel, the only possible exit at this point. Raven glanced at him, as she clutched his gloved hand.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered and he looked down at her.

"I thought you didn't remember?" he questioned.

"I thought so... but..after you said I had friends, I started to remember...could..could you tell me a story?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Well uh let's see...I once knew the old Raven, one that was brave...she always fought for the good guys, she was great, amazing and she cared about everyone, even if she never showed her emotions and she could be ruthless sometimes." Raven frowned at this. "But everyone cared a lot about her, and when ever she got hurt, her friends fled to help her, she was important to the team, she was part of what held and formed the team." Raven smiled a bit. "Sometimes you could say one of the members cared more...but he wouldn't admit it to anybody. But..even if Raven fought for the good, she never used her full abilities..because there was always the threat of something evil taking over should she lose control."

"It doesn't matter though." she whispered. Beast Boy frowned but decided to go on with the story.

"Raven, always had hope, she remained calm and she always did the right thing no matter how often she was told she would be evil. See when she was born, they told her she was created for one purpose only, to be a key, but she had hope that she could be more..hope that she could be a hero. And she did..she became a hero and still is." Raven closed her eyes and looked away.

"There's no hope though." she whispered.

"Don't say that." he begged. "Raven there's always hope no matter what."

"Look though!" she snapped, pulling her hand free from his. She signaled her whole being with her hands. "Now that I've been used for my only purpose...I have no power left." tears formed in her small eyes. "There is nothing I can do now."

"You're wrong." Beast Boy snapped. "You'll see Raven, you can do so much even when you feel like you're at your weakest...you've proved to me that when you think your weak, you only become stronger." he whispered. Raven dropped her arms and head. "My mother once told me..that strength is only based on your will to keep going because of the ones you love, as long as you have the will to keep going, you have the all the strength you'll need." Raven shrugged and he picked her up. She dropped her head to his should and softly whispered.

"There's no hope."

!~*~*~!

Robin's eyes widen but by then it was too late. He dropped his hands from around Nega Robin's neck and winced when Nega Robin cackled.

"Dirty? I guess so, but hey who cares?" Nega Robin laughed and pushed Robin backwards. He stumbled and his hands flew to his abdomen where a knife was deeply lodged. He felt slightly dizzy as he clutched the knife, he felt it deep inside his body and he dropped to his knees. "What's wrong Boy Wonder? Can't take a wound like good old Ba-" Nega Robin ducked as the knife flew past his head. Robin sat on his knees panting, his left hand covering the wound in hopes of slowly the blood flow, his right hand on the ground, holding him up right now.

"S-shut...u-up."

"Good, so little old Bird Brain can still fight even when he's down?" he laughed.

"This is of no use!" Star cried as Nega Star tackled her.

"I know!" Cyborg grunted as he slid down the wall. "They know all our weak points." he stood and Star landed to his left, Nega Star climbing out of the hole she had just been sent through.

"Where is Robin?" Star asked, not spotting either Robin's anywhere in sight.

"Let's switch partners then look for him." Cyborg whispered.

"What will that do?"

"We know how to take each other down, so let's switch and take each other down." Star nodded in understanding. They quickly switched and Cyborg jumped at Nega Star, grabbing her ankle and slamming her into the ground. She quickly flipped and Cyborg sent a blast at her, she shrieked as she hit the wall and he ran over sending a punch to her guts. She mumbled something before passing out and Cyborg grinned, but his expression faltered when Nega Star turned into a wisp of red smoke then vanished.

Star Fire sent star bolts at him then growled as she wrapped an arm around his abdomen, sending them through a few walls. She threw him into the air then sent a punch to his chest when he came into her range, on his way down. He fell to the ground with a loud boom and vanished into a cloud of red smoke, she quickly flew back to the real Cyborg.

"I have finished the task." she smiled.

"Now to find good old boy wonder." they ran off in search of their friend.

"Aren't you just going bats knowing you lost?" Nega Robin grinned. "You must be." he laughed

"N-not really." Robin groaned. He was clutching his abdomen tightly, blood soaking through his gloves.

"Robin!" Star Fire shrieked. Both Cyborg and Star attacked, but knowing the boy wonder, he was too good. He quickly flipped over Cyborg using his shoulder and Star Fires bolts hit Cyborg instead. Nega Robin turned quickly and with a kick sent Cyborg flying forward, Star Fire flew down toward him and he dodged, grabbing her wrist and spinning around a few times before letting her go and sending her into Cyborg.

"Robin! Star! Cy!" Beast Boy cried out as he climbed out of the ruined library.

"And Booger Boy decided to finally join in?" Nega Robin turned to grin at Beast Boy who was holding nine year old Raven's hand. "And who's that suppose to be?" he sneered, pointing a hand at Raven.

"Dude, what up with the costume? Aren't you suppose to be a walking traffic light?" he asked and Robin growled towards him.

"Not quite." he crossed his arms and pointed at Beast Boy's friends on the ground. "Care to join them?"

"No, not really." Beast Boy yawned.

Robin cackled then stopped. He grinned and then looked at little Raven. "So you're Raven?" he grinned. "Well it sure was nice seeing you before you were finished off." he laughed and was taken out by some distant blast, turning into a thick fog of red, before vanishing.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's coming." Raven panicked. "He's coming!" she shrieked.

"Who?" beast Boy shook her softly, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Trigon..."

* * *

**haha crappy ending..uhh oh well, so I have some stuff to explain!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ THIS**

**Hi guys I'm going on vacation from July 17th to August 1st, I'm updating all my important stories so people know, and don't give up on my stories. I will still be reviewing other stories, I will have little to no access to internet, so expect no updates, but who knows, you might get lucky!**

* * *

**(1)First off this is part of the plot! You also need to remember the flashback Beast Boy had about when he was on the boat, and he saw a shadow! HINT HINT**

**(2)Doves! Raven was wearing white in the real episodes, so I thought a dove would be more fitting hints the title. Also I forgot which episode, I think it's the one called "The Prophecy" Raven visits Azarath and she's following a dove (hints why there was a dove leading Beast Boy) and then her mom was there and there were tons of doves. I thought it would be better if she took the form of a dove instead of Raven as a child.**

**OK well that just about explains everything, sorry about the long times between updates. Also the whole, Slade trying to fight the guard to gain his body back thing, I'm not going to do that. I didn't like the idea of it in the episodes so I'll just take it out of the story, not like it never happened..just it won't show..though Slade will show up with the axe and stuff..cuz that was pretty kick ass when he did...haha yea... So uh... Leave a review!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
